fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Veiled Path
Giant Door At the end of the Path, one can see a Big Giant Door. I've tried peaking through it, but all I can see was some desert. Is the door unlockable? And if so, what's behind it? Cadus 07:16, November 24, 2010 (UTC) I added it in the trivia section. Snooping around the Fable forums, I've read that apparently Gradius from the dev team suggested that it leads 'somewhere'. I'm thinking they've got something cooked up for a future Aurora based DLC. Revolution Chick 08:25, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :Its been a while since I was last in Aurora but isn't that door the one which you exit the Shadelight Dungeon from? Once you leave Shadelight it would close and you can't return.--Alpha Lycos 08:36, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :Nah. Shadelight Dungeon is located further on in Shifting Sands if you take the straight path from the City of Aurora. The Veiled Path is on the left hand side out of Aurora where The Enigma dungeon is. If you go all the way to the end of the path where the dead end is, you see this huge door the size of practically a building. You can look through it and you can see a desert further on, but there's no way to get through it. I for one thought it was just some random wall before I took a closer look at it.Revolution Chick 13:08, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :Boo-yah! Here's the actual quote from Gradius: "Aurora is actually bigger than Albion if you look at the world map. And of course we haven't finished exploring all of it yet. There's a big old door in the Veiled Path. That's gotta lead somewhere." ''http://lionhead.com/forums/p/291978/3571997.aspx#3571997 Revolution Chick 10:48, January 9, 2011 (UTC) : : Okay I'm confused, where is the Enigma located, I did the prophetic Hermit but now I can't find the placeCallofdutyfan5695 01:09, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :If you reached the hermit, then you were very close. It's just before you reach him, on the right, on a raised platform, I believe. TheIndifferentist 03:05, February 11, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks, you know what's funny? Right after I posted this, I found the place. 03:53, February 11, 2011 (UTC) : :Can anyone give the realease date to when the DLC for Giant Door of the Veiled Path will be available for download? 18:58 March 31 2011 (UTC) ::Well considering it hasn't been confirmed to be a DLC I'd say....not likely within the next few months. Until its confirmed its just speculation hinted at by a dev but it could just be a taunting joke.--Alpha Lycos 11:02, March 31, 2011 (UTC) :: ::So its a lie then? Well I guss that concludes the Fable franchise since the game itself was poorly rated even though I personly liked it. :::That isn't true either. Just because its not confirmed doesn't mean its not possible to happen.--Alpha Lycos 12:27, June 21, 2011 (UTC) ::: ::: ::: :::If there was a winky face at the end of Gradius' statement, I may have construed it as a joke. But it looked sincere, so it was added to the wiki. If it is a joke, it's rather a horrid one. I was looking forward for what was beyond the path. Another point was brought up from a mod in Lionhead forums that the disclaimer for this was 'just a thought', but until we are sure that the dlc have stopped for Fable 3, I suggest we keep this tidbit up. Revolution Chick 13:08, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::Sure, it was mentioned and that is worth stating. Since Gradius recently "updated" his stance, it is also worth stating that it looks like it's not actually going to happen. We may as well keep the information there to inform people of the current state of play. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 13:18, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :::: Funny enough, I stumbled upon Gradius' response just as you posted this. "We put a few potential DLC hooks in F3 as we built the world. There was a thought we'd use the Veiled Path door, but we didn't. A couple of caves had blocked up holes we could have used, as did Shadelight (we even thought about going deep under there and ending up in the Void) ;-) Sadly none of this came to be, nor will they (as they were level design ideas, not the wishes of those who make the decisions)."'' But it's still an interesting bit of information for the player, nevertheless. I guess it's stuck in trivia from now on. Revolution Chick 13:25, August 7, 2011 (UTC) so does what Gradius said mean there's not going to be any more DLC?--Soul reaper magnum 08:02, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :Judging by how they have moved onto a new game I'm guessing they have given up on new DLC for Fable III for a while, if not for good. But I still do hope they bring out more, I'm keeping my ears and eyes open for news on any new DLC, I want more achievements.--Alpha Lycos 08:28, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :So I was right then, the Traitor's Keep DLC douse end the Fable franchise. ::Nope. Just means they are taking a break for now. Many game companies do this, doesn't mean its the end.--Alpha Lycos 09:48, August 23, 2011 (UTC)\ ::They said none of it ever will come true so that is why Fable III has ended. :::Notice that Alpha's comment was in response to the anon's claim that the Fable franchise had ended. Also, please sign your posts with ~~~~. TheIndifferentist 09:19, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Wether they will be more games to the franchise or not the above of what has been copied from a developer said that there isn't going to be any more DLC to Fable III. ::::Actually if you read the copied and pasted part from the Dev it speaks of their thoughts concerning the Veiled Path, the Void and the giant door. Nothing about potential other DLC.--Alpha Lycos 11:23, October 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::If it speaks on concerning the Veiled Path then that is among the future DLC for the game that was cancelled. :::::They never mentioned anything about cancelled DLC, just that the ones involving Veiled Path was never implemented into any plans they had/have.--Alpha Lycos 12:27, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Another Inaccessable Door After exploring the Veiled Path and finding the Enigma, I came across another door similar to the Enigma entrance but this one said that "This door will not open without a key". What key do I need for this door and is there even one I can find for it? Thank you for the help, WikiaWizard 15:44, December 25, 2011 (UTC) :No I don't believe there is any key for that door. My guess is that it was left like that so Lionhead could use it in their DLC with the Big Door if they ever made it. Say, for example, the DLC could start with you getting the key as a mysterious delivery, and at the end of the dungeon beyond you find a Great Lever that opens the Big Door. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 17:03, December 25, 2011 (UTC) My idea is that Lionhead intended to make gaining Kalins' support more like gaining Pages' and Samuels', due to the three quests in Aurora you are given after the credits roll, but when Microsoft rushed them to complete Fable III they just used them to create "Do the Ends Justify the Means".(A quest title designed to take a tongue-in-cheek stab at MS) That door may have been involved with that part of the game.--Garry Damrau(talk) 06:42, December 26, 2011 (UTC)